Broken, Little Dragonslayer
by beocookie6
Summary: Wendy is injured and found by Chelia in the woods around Margaret town. Chelia does her best to help her best friend recover not only physically but emotionally as well. Takes place during the 1year timeskip that Wendy was with Chelia in Lamia Scale.
1. Chapter 1

Broken, Little Dragonslayer

Chapter 1- Wounded, Little, Dragonslayer

Chelia sat next to Wendy's bedside, concern written all over her face. One hand held Wendy's limp one and the other rested on her burning forehead. The only sound in the room was Wendy's ragged breathing.

Chelia glanced at the white exceed sleeping in her lap, glad to see she finally fell asleep. Carla had woken up the day after they had found them unconscious and injured in the woods around Margaret Town, that was two days ago. She had refused to sleep or leave Wendy's side after she woke up. She really couldn't/didn't want to explain what had happened, barely catching a glimpse of the strange beast before she was knocked unconscious.

Chelia's magic hasn't helped Wendy's fever or the deep claw mark on her left side. Despite her best efforts, the wound has started to show signs of infection. No doubt causing the raging fever currently plaguing Wendy's small body. Whatever this beast is that attacked Wendy really did a number on the poor girl. Lyon and some of the other guild members have been looking for the beast the past few days.

Chelia sighed and stood up, placing Carla gently on the bed behind her. If her magic wasn't working then she would have to try and bring the fever down without it. She left the bedside and returned moments later with a basin of water and some cloth.

She pulled the blanket back and began unbuttoning the medical top she had put her friend in. "I'm sorry Wendy, I need to wipe your body down." Chelia said as she proceeded to remove the sweat soaked clothing. Once Wendy was fully stripped down to just the bandages wrapped around her torso, Chelia began to wipe her body down with a wet cloth. Her mind wandered back to when they had found Wendy and Carla four days ago.

‐-‐‐-‐-

Chelia and Lyon took a local mission to look for a strange beast said to be roaming the area and attacking people. They had already traveled deep into the forest when they came across and area where a fight of some sort had obviously taken place. Trees were knocked over and the ground was destroyed. There were drops of blood littering the whole area, the sheer amount of it worried Lyon and Chelia. They walked a little further into the area when Chelia spotted something that made her heart skip a beat. A few yards ahead, laying under a tree, was a white cat that Chelia instantly recognized as Carla. The dent in the tree making it obvious she was smacked into it. She rushed to the fallen exceed and started healing her immediately.

"Lyon!" Chelia yelled with a panicked voice, the ice mage quickly appearing next to her and kneeling down. "Hey isn't that Wendy's flying cat?" Leon asked with worry.

Chelia nodded and gently cradled Carla in her arm. "I'm really worried, Lyon. Wendy wouldn't have left Carla behind like this unless…" Chelia paused and looked at the blood covering the area.

Lyon placed his hand on top of her head. "It's ok, we will find her." Lyon looked to a group of destroyed trees. "It looks as though the fight continued that way. Let's start there." Chelia nodded and hurriedly followed Lyon with Carla still cradled in her arms.

The trail wasn't hard to follow with the amount of destruction and drops of blood along the way. Some trees were cut cleanly in two, undoubtedly from Wendy' sky dragon slayer magic, while others had claw marks or were completely destroyed from brute force. It painted a small picture of what happened...Wendy and Carla must have come across the beast her and Lyon were looking for. None of the local wildlife was big enough or aggressive enough to cause this much destruction. Chelia felt her heart drop at the thought of Wendy fighting something so dangerous. One or both of them were bleeding heavily and it made her fear for Wendy.

Suddenly, Lyon stopped and put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Lying face down in the middle of the clearing, in a pool of blood, was Wendy's still form.

Chelia handed Carla to Lyon and sprinted the remaining distance and fell to her knees at her friend's side, feeling for a pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief when she felt it...it was weak but it was there. She gently rolled Wendy onto her back and took in the damage to her small body. There was a large gash above her right eye and her body was covered in scratches and bruises. The most alarming observation was the amount of blood the girl was lying in. Chelia ripped open Wendy's shirt and gasped in shock. A large and deep gash was steadily bleeding on her left side, most likely from the beast's claws. Chelia immediately pressed her hands against the wound to try and slow the bleeding while also pouring her healing magic into her best friend.

Lyon had averted his eyes when Chelia ripped open Wendy's shirt and began searching around the area. The first thing he noticed was the path of destruction that laid in front of the sky dragon slayer. A massive roar coming from the small girl was the most likely cause, sending the creature away from her. Judging by the amount of blood around, she managed to seriously wound it before it took her down. He would have to follow the roar's path later with more of the guild members, not wanting to leave Chelia alone in case the beast was still in the area.

Lyon heard Chelia call him and headed back to her. She was hastily wrapping the large wound in Wendy's side, a grim look on her face. "My magic isn't healing her. We need to get her back to the guild." Chelia stated, now finished wrapping the horrific wound. Lyon nodded, handed Carla to Chelia, and removed his cloak. He carefully wrapped Wendy in it and cradled her in his arms, quickly heading back to the guild.

Chelia was brought back to the present when she felt Wendy start to shiver, her que to stop wiping her body down. She then carefully unwrapped and tended to the wound in her side, taking in the swollen, angry skin. She treated the wound, wrapped it back up and started to dress Wendy when she heard a small sound come from the injured girl. "Wendy?" Chelia said softly as she finished buttoning the clean shirt. She held Wendy's hand and gently squeezed, hoping to coax Wendy out of her comatose state. "Wendy, can you hear me?" Chelia gently stroked Wendy's sweat soaked hair. Her chest feeling tight waiting for any kind of response from her friend. She almost burst into tears of joy when she saw the slightest movement from her eyelids. "Wendy." Chelia repeated her name a few times, the anticipation turning her stomach into knots. She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, when Wendy softly uttered her name and her eyes slowly started to open.

"Hey." Chelia softly replied and watched as Wendy's eyes struggled to find her but finally managed to focus on her for a second. She cupped the side of Wendy's face and stroked her cheek with her thumb, her other hand still tightly holding Wendy's. She knew her friend wasn't going to stay awake long but she would take this moment.

"Carla?" Wendy asked, voice barely above a whisper and rough. Chelia smiled and let a few tears slip down her cheek. Leave it to Wendy to wake up from a comatose state and worry about someone else. "She is fine. She is sleeping." Chelia could see the relief in Wendy's eyes before they started to slip shut again. Wendy weakly uttered a thank you before succumbing to sleep.

Chelia smiled as she watched Wendy fall back into a deep slumber. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and laid her head down on the bed. Wendy wasn't out of danger yet but Chelia still felt relieved to see her awake, even if it was only for a minute. She closed her eyes and slowly started to drift off to the more even sound of Wendy's breathing, her hand still tightly locked with Wendy's. She would make sure Wendy made it through this.

Author's Notes

Thanks for reading. I've been wanting to put out a FT fanfic for awhile and I finally decided on a Chendy story. I love these two as a ship and as just great friends. Wendy is my favorite character by far. I love how much she grew and progressed as the series went on. She went from a weak and timid little girl to a bad ass little dragon slayer.

I love the amount of potential there is to write for the 1 year time skip that Wendy was with Chelia and Lamia Scale. I'm surprised I don't find more fics in this time frame.

This will probably not be a long fic but at least a few more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wendy found herself in a large, open field surrounded by trees. A mountain peak could be seen just above the treeline. It felt strangely familiar to her. She started to explore the area when her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of crying.

Chasing after the sound, Wendy was led a little ways into the forest where she found a small girl huddled under a tree crying for her parents. Wendy slowly approached the child and called out gently. "Hey, are you ok?"

The small girl didn't respond and continued crying. Wendy felt a strange feeling of deja vu wash over her, making her shiver. She opened her mouth to call out to the child again but froze when a large shadow flew overhead.

The little girl saw it too, rubbing her eyes and standing up. Wendy's breathing hitched when she got a good look at the little girl. Walking towards her, with fresh tears still visible on her cheeks, was herself as a child. Wendy felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. This feeling of deja vu...this was the day she met…

"Oh Wow! A dragon!" Wendy heard her child self say as she ran right through her body and into the clearing behind her.

Wendy slowly turned around and followed herself towards the open field. Her entire body was shaking and she felt like she was going to be sick. She walked into the clearing and froze,her heart pounding. Sitting before her in the clearing, talking to her younger self, was her mother. Someone whose death was still fresh in her heart and mind. She could feel the tears flowing freely as she took a few hesitant steps towards her mother. Mixed feelings making her stomach twist. She knew deep down this wasn't real but at the same time she was happy to see her mother again. It felt so real.

As she walked further into the clearing the whole scene began to darken and her vision blurred. She called out for her mother but when she reached out for her the whole scene vanished into darkness.

Wendy fell to her knees and sobbed. She cried hard, shedding the built up tears and frustration. She had yet to grieve for the loss of her mother, the disbandment of Fairy Tail, or deal with what happened in her fight to stop Face.

As Wendy continued to sob she heard a familiar laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"What's the matter runt? You scared?" The voice laughed and Wendy could see a familiar figure appearing before her, the demon that nearly killed her and Carla when they tried to stop Face, Ezel. Wendy started to shake, fear overcoming her. "It..can't be."

"Ready for round two, pipsqueak?" Ezel laughed and charged at Wendy and she did the only thing fear would let her...she ran. She blindly ran in the darkness, tears streaming down her face. A light appeared in the distance and she headed for it, the sounds of the demon laughing and getting closer sending her into a panicked run.

As she got closer to the light another familiar figure began to appear before her and she skidded to a stop. The young Jellal she met as a child stopped in front of her and reached his hand out to her. She reached out for him but suddenly the image was replaced with Ezel swiping through it and charging at Wendy once again. She quickly turned and ran towards another light but this time the members of Cait Shelter stood in her path. The guild master reached his hand out to Wendy with a sad smile, but when she reached for his hand he fizzled out along with the rest of the guild members.

"What is happening!?" Wendy grabbed her head in frustration, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with terror. She took a few hesitant steps back and bumped into somebody. She quickly turned and jumped back, still gripping her head tightly. The image of Natsu was standing in front of her. The rest of team Natsu was standing on either side of him and the rest of the guild was behind them. Natsu reached his hand out for Wendy the same way the other images had. Instead of reaching out to him, she closed her eyes tightly. "No! This isn't real." She choked out.

The voice of Ezel laughed causing Wendy's eyes to snap back open. "Oh, it's real alright runt. They all left you. They didn't want you."

All around Wendy the images of all the people who left her began to appear. Grandeeney, Jellal, Cait Shelter, Fairy tail. They all abandoned her. They gave her shelter and love and then left. Wendy fell to her knees and grabbed her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, her lungs felt like they were on fire. All the images swirled around her and formed into Ezel who stood over her with a sinister smile. "This is the end, runt." Ezel growled and lunged for Wendy. He was almost on top of her, his hand reaching to crush her….

Wendy jolted awake but her eyes remained unopened. She could feel hands holding her shoulders down and started to panic. She tried to defend herself but her body wasn't cooperating. She struggled against the pressure holding her down but to no avail.

"Wendy, it's ok. Calm down." A soothing voice found its way through her panicked mind. She stopped struggling and listened to her surroundings. She could feel the soft bed she was laying in and could smell the familiar scent of an infirmary. The hands that were holding her down were gentle and not trying to hurt her. She slowly began to calm down, her breathing becoming more even.

Wendy slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could make out a face hovering over her. She blinked her eyes a few times and the worried face of Chelia came into focus. Chelia smiled at her and removed her hands from her shoulders. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Chelia's voice was soft and soothing.

Wendy just stared at her friend, trying to muster up the energy to speak. She felt extremely weak and her throat was dry and scratchy. Her side was throbbing with pain and she could feel a massive headache forming. Wendy licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak but only managed to cough. Which sent a ripping pain through her side.

Chelia cupped the side of Wendy's face and wiped the single tear that ran down her cheek with her thumb. "Easy now, just rest. Let's get you some water." Chelia gave her a reassuring smile and stood up and left, returning a moment later with some water.

Chelia gently slid her arm under Wendy's shoulders and gently propped her up, supporting her while bringing the glass to her lips so she could slowly sip the water. The water soothed her dry throat and she was grateful. She finished the glass and Chelia gently eased her back down and turned her attention to Wendy's side.

Chelia was quiet for a minute as she unwrapped the wound. It was finally starting to heal and she wanted to make sure it didn't come open again when Wendy started squirming around. Luckily, she was right there and was able to hold her mostly still. Chelia would have to ask her later what the dream was about. It was obviously a bad dream from the sounds she was making and the way she was squirming around.

Wendy could feel Chelia tending her wound. She was trying to remember what happened. Everything leading up to now was foggy. The last thing she remembered was walking to Margaret town with Carla and then everything was fuzzy from there. Bits and pieces of her fighting a huge beast came into her mind. An image of her letting lose a massive roar was the last thing she could remember.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Chelia called her name and her eyes snapped back to look at Chelia. She was so zoned out she didn't even notice Chelia had finished wrapping her side back up. Chelia's voice sounded sad as she spoke.

"You've been out for a week...We..didn't think you were gonna make it for awhile there. You had lost a lot of blood and my magic wasn't healing your wounds. A..and I was so scared I was going to lose you." Chelia paused and wiped the tears that were forming.

"When I heard about Fairy Tail disbanding I was worried about you. I was going to come looking for you but Leon told me to give you some time." Chelia sniffled and looked down at her lap.

"Maybe if I would have came for you...this wouldn't have happened."

Wendy instantly felt guilty. Chelia was blaming herself for this. Wendy noticed the bags under Chelia's eyes and her unkempt appearance and felt even more guilty. She has been a burden. Chelia has been working hard to keep her alive and she caused her friend so much worry. Wendy felt tears sliding down her own cheeks and she slowly and painfully worked her hand over to Chelia's and held it weakly.

Her voice was rough and quiet as she spoke.

"No. This is my fault." Wendy squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears.

"I wasn't strong enough."

Chelia squeezed her hand comfortingly and opened her mouth to speak but Wendy squeezed back harder and opened her eyes with a new look of determination. "I'm going to train hard everyday to become stronger. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

Wendy tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Chelia. "Well as your healer, I don't give you permission to get out of bed." Chelia gave her a stern look but it quickly softened as she climbed into the bed next to Wendy and hugged her.

"Carla would never forgive me if I let you start training in your current state.

"Chelia smiled at Wendy and loosened her hug. "But as soon as you are better I promise I will train with you and we will become stronger together."

Chelia closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Wendy could feel a blush creeping across her face from both the contact and from Chelia's words. "I would like that. Thank you...for everything."

"That's what friends do."

Wendy yawned and closed her eyes as exhaustion settled in. "Where is Carla anyway?" Wendy mumbled. Chelia snuggled a little closer. "I made her go get something to eat. She's been worried sick about you." Chelia's voice was barely above a whisper as she drifted off to sleep.

Wendy smiled and slowly gave in to sleep. She really hoped that with Chelia being so close that it would help keep the nightmares away.

Unbeknownst to them, Carla was standing in the doorway the whole time. She smiled at the sleeping girls and made her way to the bed making herself comfortable at their feet. Finally, maybe they can all get some sleep.

**Notes**

Sorry it took me so long. Work and family make it hard to find time. Most of the time I work on my fics while I'm at work hehe.  
Anyway, I really suck at dialogue so sorry about how terrible it is. I kind of rushed this and I have horrible anxiety when I go to post new things but here we are. :-)

I hope you enjoyed it! I love to talk bout Fairy Tail au and canon so my Tumblr is blog/beocookie if anyone ever wants to chat. :-)

I also made a Discord channel for those who just want to talk about Fairy Tail and other anime/manga. /zH8WhWE


End file.
